The present invention relates to a hinge device which permits not only height adjustment, but also side adjustment and depth adjustment of the hinge.
The installation of hinges in recesses cut into frames and doors is done almost exclusively at the factory, instead of being done at the building site as was the case earlier. Such preparation is done because it is the cheapest solution and also because it results a higher aesthetic standard. Necessary tolerances in the manufacture of hinges and the difficulty of having 100% of the installation done at the building site have, with the assistance of the law of gravity, the result that the doors will always sag slightly, and slant out from the frame at the top and in at the bottom. This is a growing problem in connection with the design and adjustment of hinges that are suitable for such doors, not least because modern doors, due to requirements of sound, tightness, fire resistance and burglar proofing, are heavy. A high work pace may result in the installation at times not being completely precise. This usually applies to the plumbing of the door frame, and incorrect installation in this connection will mean that the door does not rest true against the rebate in the frame, and consequently is difficult to close to lock properly. The combination of these factors has meant that there has long been a demand for adjustable hinges. However, the difficulty has been to provide strong, but at the same time simple and relatively inexpensive constructions. Moreover, there has been a degree of conservatism in that there has been a desire to continue have established models.
There are a number of known types of height-adjustable hinges, and one solution for height adjustment is based on adjustable abutment against the upper side and the underside respectively of a hinge flap. A solution of this kind can be seen on the left in attached FIG. 7a. 
There are also a number of known solutions in connection with sideways adjustment of a hinge where means are caused to alter the position of a hinge flap relative to, for example, a door frame by using screws which act on the outside and the inside of the hinge flap, respectively. However, the adjustments that must be made are awkward to carry out in practice, and there has long been a need to find a solution where such sideways adjustment of a hinge can be implemented in a simple manner.
A number of types of means for depth adjustment of a hinge have also been described. Often, such means consist of using guides, interacting ribs or the like in order to be able to adjust the hinge depthwise in a stepwise manner. However, these solutions are awkward in practice and there has therefore been a long-felt need to find solutions which are simple and which at the same time provide the hinge with means for rapid adjustment.
In the case of a hinge where there is the possibility of, for example, height adjustment, side adjustment and/or depth adjustment, it will often be appropriate to make the hinge a hinge of the snap-in type, where there are means allowing a hinge flap to be snapped into a mounting fitting on a door leaf. Often, it has been standard practice to make such mounting fittings of plastics. The use of hinges in connection with heavy doors will make great demands on the holding power (strength) of the mounting fitting. It is an object of the present invention to solve this in a simple, but effective manner.